Whitebeard Pirates
The Whitebeard Pirates (白ひげ海賊団, Shirohige Kaizokudan) is the strongest pirate crew in the world, as their captain (Whitebeard) was the only pirate to have ever tied with Gol D. Roger in a fight. Whitebeard's crew is segmented into divisions as shown below. Thier main ship is Moby Dick. History The first member seen was Portgas D. Ace during the Alabasta Arc, who decided to see how his brother Monkey D. Luffy was doing. After helping him and the Straw Hat Pirates defeat Crocodile and putting an end to Baroque Works, Ace handed Luffy what appeared to be a blank piece of paper, which was later sewn to the inside of his hat's ribbon. This "paper" was eventually revealed to be a Vivre Card, which was a product made in the New World from a person's fingernail to keep track of his or her location and well-being. Whitebeard himself appeared when he rejected a letter from Shanks, stating that if he wished to speak with him he should do it in person. The World Government feared what would happen if their three crews were to meet due to the possibility of them joining together, but chose to just observe their actions. After Ace chased down Marshall D. Teach and was defeated, he was sentenced to death at Marineford. As Ace's execution closed in, the entire Whitebeard Pirates, along with their 43 allied crews, came to Navyford and waged war against the 100,000 Navys and the five Warlord members that were present. Partway in, the prisoners of Impel Down arrived to give additional assistance, including people such as Ace's brother, Monkey D. Luffy. As the war waged on, many allies and crew members were killed or injured, and several of the commanders were severely incapacitated, including Marco being pierced repeatedly by Admiral Kizaru's lasers, Jozu being frozen solid by Admiral Aokiji, and Curiel being burned and defeated by Admiral Akainu. Whitebeard himself had been severely injured by Akainu and several Vice Admirals and Marine officers. Their first notable casualty in the war was confirmed with Shank's unexpected arrival and ceased the war. As Blackbeard made his move through the New World, the Five Elders remarked that the Whitebeard Pirates (survivors from the war at least), notably Whitebeard himself, are one of the notable forces capable of stopping him. Pirate Flag Whitebeard's flag is that of a standard Jolly Roger with a large mustache and a cross behind it. Many high-ranked crew members bare the Whitebeard flag symbol on them including Ace, who is seen having it tattooed on his back and being extraordinarily proud of it. The Whitebeard Pirates also seem to have another Jolly Roger symbol, or a simplified version of their original version, which is a cross with a crescent shaped curve jutting out from the bottom, representing Whitebeard's signature beard. This symbol is not used on the flags, but many members have it either tattooed on their bodies (such as Marco on his chest, Curiel on his chin, and Atmos on his shoulders) or clothing (Blamenco has it on his tricorn, Jiru on his fez, and Rakuyo on his headband); the significance this symbol makes is as of yet unknown. Crew Members *Edward Newgate - Captain, World Emperor, Tremor-Tremor Fruit user, Haki, Bisento Weilder, Super-Human Strength *Marco - 1st Division Commander, Phoenix-Phoenix Fruit user, Haki, Super-Human Strength, capable Swordsmen *Portgaz D. Ace - new 2nd Division Commander, Flare-Flare Fruit user, Super-Human Strength, Haki, Knife wield, former member of the Spade Pirates *Jozu - 3rd Division Commander, Gem-Gem Fruit user, Super-Human Strength, Haki *Thatch - 4th Division Commander, capable swordsmen, Haki; Deceased *Vista - 5th Division Commander, capable swordsmen, Super-Human Strength, Haki, incredible reflexes *Blamenco - 6th Division Commander, Pocket-Pocket Fruit user, Mallet, Super-Human Strength *Rakuyo - 7th Division Commander, Spike ball with chain wielder *Namur - 8th Division Commander, Mermen strength *Brenheim - 9th Division Commander, capable swordsmen *Curiel - 10th Division Commander, Weapon Specailist, incredible endurence *Kingdew - 11th Division Commander, Super-Human Strength, quick reflexes, inexhaustible stamina, iron gauntlets, powerful hand-to-hand combat fighter *Haruta - 12th Division Commander, Super-Human Strength, capable swordsmen *Atmos - 13th Division Commander, capable swordsmen *Speed Jill - 14th Division Commander, Super-Human Speed, jousting lance and shield wielder *Fossa - 15th Division Commander, Super-Human Strength, capable swordsmen *Izo - 16th Division Commander, Gun Specialist, Super-Human Strength, capable swordsmen Allies Crew Strength Allies Other Information List of Commanders Though the commanders all made their appearance in the series, only half of them were named by then. But outside Ace, who was Luffy's brother, some of the commanders, particularly Marco, Jozu, and Vista, have been given far more reverence and focus than the others; in fact, it is apparent that Marco is more or less the first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates. * Division Commander #01: "Phoenix" Marco * Division Commander #02: "Fire Fist" Portgaz D. Ace * Division Commander #03: "Diamond" Jozu * Division Commander #04: Thatch * Division Commander #05: "Flower Sword" Vista * Division Commander #06: Blamenco * Division Commander #07: Rakuyo * Division Commander #08: Namur * Division Commander #09: Blenheim * Division Commander #10: Curiel * Division Commander #11: Kingdew * Division Commander #12: Haruta * Division Commander #13: "Water Buffalo" Atmos * Division Commander #14: Speed Jill * Division Commander #15: Fossa * Division Commander #16: Izo List of Whitebeard Allies References Category:Pirate Crews